


Even when I doubt you (I'm no good without you)

by Shootingstarprince



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And not romantically or sexually involved with each other at all, Angst, Blurryface, But they both love Tyler, Depressed Tyler Joseph, Depressing Thoughts, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Josh and Jenna are just friends, Mild Angst, Multi, Polyamory, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cuteness, insecure tyler, they all live together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shootingstarprince/pseuds/Shootingstarprince
Summary: Josh and Jenna love Tyler very much. Tyler has a hard time believing his luck.





	Even when I doubt you (I'm no good without you)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try something different because I love Jenna so much I wanted to try writing something cute with all three of them because Joshler is my shit. So I was inspired by Jenna's Instagram posts and this happened.

These kinds of mornings were the best, Josh decided. Waking up in bed, with his arms securely around Tyler's waist, listening to his rhythmical breathing. Josh never wanted to get up, but of course he had to. So, he carefully slid his arms away from Tyler, careful not to wake the younger man as he slipped out of bed and out of the room, after throwing a t-shirt on. 

Jenna, of course, was already awake, like the early bird she was, sitting in the kitchen, drinking tea as Josh walked in, rubbing his eyes. The woman looked up at him and smiled brightly, saying: "Good morning. Sleep well?" 

"Uh huh," Josh yawned and Jenna laughed softly getting up from her seat. She was wearing an oversized hoodie and shorts that Josh regocnized as Tyler's. She walked up to Josh, standing up on her tippy-toes to smooth down the pink fluff that was Josh's hair. 

"I don't get it," She huffed: "You barely breathe when you sleep, much less move an inch and still your hair looks like there was a tornado in the room. Geez."

"Does it really matter in the morning though?" Josh asked, amused. Jenna made a face at him and finished with his hair, stepping backwards to admire her work as she spoke: "It wouldn't matter if you actually remembered to do something about it before you go out."

"I always do my hair before I go out!" Josh protested and Jenna rolled her eyes, chuckling: "Whatever you say, big boy."

She kissed Josh on the cheek quickly and walked past him, saying: "I'll go take a shower. There's coffee in the pot if you want some."

"Okay," Josh smiled at her, walking into the kitchen. Jenna was nice. Josh liked her. At first Josh had been hesitant of this whole situation, but now he had found that it worked extremely well though he wasn't romantically or sexually involved with Jenna. They were good friends and though Jenna was younger, she was like a motherly character in Josh's life and it was nice to have her around. When they had first started this relationship, Josh had mostly just avoided Jenna and been with Tyler as much as he could, but then he had actually got to know Jenna and now really enjoyed living with her, and wouldn't have it any other way. There had been one time that he and Jenna had actually kissed on Tyler's request, but it had ended with both of them laughing uncontrollably and Josh fake-gagging. Jenna had punched him in the arm and they had laughed some more before deciding to never do that again. Their relationship was close and the cheek and forehead kissed were nice, but only on a strictly platonic level that worked for both of them. 

It was strange that Josh could actually share Tyler without a problem. Before he had moved in with the two, he had been a bit jealous and also worried about cheating, but now he only felt happy for him when Tyler kissed Jenna or when the two went out on a date together. It was just how they worked and it was good. There were nights when he got Tyler all to himself and they were perfect but he didn't mind movie nights with Jenna at all. Sometimes, when it was late and not a lot of people were around, they would all walk hand in hand, Tyler in the middle and it would be pretty damn close to euphoria in Josh's mind. They all slept in the same bed and that worked too. Mostly Tyler was in the middle, but sometimes they switched and much to his surprise, Josh was very much okay with being on the middle sometimes, facing Tyler and feeling Jenna's warmth against his back. 

It worked. And it was good. Josh poured himself some cereal and a cup of coffee before sitting down at the table and starting to eat, while going through his phone. He heard the shower stop, then some rustling and sleepy mumbling from the bedroom, smiling as he thought of Jenna kissing Tyler awake. A few minutes after they both came out of the room. Tyler looked very sleepy but he had a smile on his face as he walked up to Josh, leaning down for a kiss. Josh turned his head away, laughing: "No, ew, morning breath."

"Jooshhh," Tyler whined, but the drummer didn't give in. The younger man grumbled and made his way to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Jenna and Josh shared a knowing look and burst into a fit of giggles. Tyler came back in a minute making a face at the two who were still giggling. He went back to Josh and planted himself on his lap, almost causing him to spill his coffee. 

"Tyler!" Josh squeaked and Jenna laughed. Tyler smirked at him sleepily and pressed their lips together. He tasted like mint toothpaste and Josh didn't mind that at all. He kissed Tyler back for a moment, before pulling back and smiling at him: "Will you let me finish my coffee now?" 

Tyler shook his head, taking a more comfortable position on Josh's lap and pressing his face onto his shoulder, humming. Josh looked up at Jenna and rolled his eyes, jokingly mouthing: "Please help me."

"He's your boyfriend too and as far as I'm concerned, he's your problem now," Jenna grinned, kissed the top of Tyler's head, ruffling his short hair and walked into the living room, leaving Josh alone to deal with a very clingy Tyler, not that he actually minded at all. 

"What's with you this morning?" Josh asked him, chuckling. His expression went serious though, when Tyler replied: "Bad dream."

"Blurryface again?" Josh asked and Tyler nodded against his shoulder: "Uh huh. I'm okay now, I just wanna be held."

"Yeah, of course, baby boy. I'm sorry for being mean," Josh replied, wrapping his arms around Tyler's waist. The singer laughed softly and said that it was okay. They stayed like that for a moment, until Josh's back started aching and he stood up, picking Tyler up without much effort. Tyler wrapped his legs around Josh's waist and his arms around his neck. 

"Ty," Josh said softly: "Wanna go back to cuddle a bit more?" 

"Yes, please," Tyler whispered and Josh carried him back to the bedroom, laying him down on the bed and climbing on top of him to kiss him again, before plopping down next to him and pulling Tyler on top of him. Tyler laid against his chest, sighing happily and drawing patterns into Josh's skin through his shirt. That lasted for a few minutes before Tyler stilled and lifted his head to look at Josh, before shakily asking: "Josh, are you happy?" 

"What?" Josh mumbled, surprised by the sudden question, so Tyler asked him again, his voice wavering even more. Josh sat up, with Tyler in his lap and looked into his eyes as he answered: "Tyler, where is this coming from? Of course I'm happy, I tell you all the time."

"He tells me you're not. That neither of you are. T-That you only stay with me because you p-pity me," Tyler sniffled and it wasn't very hard to guess that he was talking about Blurryface: "He says that I-I'm greedy for w-wanting both of you and t-that you can never be happy like this. I'm sorry, Josh."

"Tyler, baby boy," Josh said softly, running a hand though the younger's hair and kissing him gently: "You've got nothing to be sorry about. Nothing. Understand? I'm not unhappy and neither is Jenna. We both love you so very much and we are happy to share you. I also love Jenna a lot, she is one of my best friends and I'm glad to have her in my life. Tyler, look at me," Tyler's sad eyes stared into his and he continued: "I'm really happy with you. Happiest I've ever been, okay?" 

"Hey, is everything okay? I thought I heard crying," Came Jenna's voice from the door as she pushed it open. Josh looked at her, petting Tyler's hair as he replied: "The bad thoughts are getting to him again. He thinks that we're unhappy with him."

Jenna made her way to the bed, sitting behind Tyler and stroking his back with the tips of her fingers. Josh felt Tyler relax slightly, though he was still tense. Jenna pressed her lips to the back of Tyler's neck and then leaned on him, humming quietly. Josh pressed his forehead against Tyler's, wiping away his tears. They stayed that way for a long moment until Tyler's breathing had gone back to normal and he had relaxed completely. 

"I'm sorry," The singer whispered and Josh and Jenna answered almost in perfect synch: "It's okay Tyler." They laughed quietly and even Tyler let out a small laugh. 

"Tyler, you make us really happy, you know that right?" Jenna told him in a gentle voice and Tyler shifted. Jenna backed away and Josh let the younger man off his lap. Tyler sat cross-legged on the bed across from them, looking down as he nodded and explained: "I know-- I-I mean you tell me all the time and I do believe you but I just can't believe that a guy l-like me could get so lucky to have both of you in my life loving me and stuff. I j-just, I let Blurry get to me too easily but I just c-can't help than think that good things always come to an end with m-me. W-What if," Tyler swallowed thickly and took a shaky breath: "What if he wins?" 

Josh and Jenna looked at each other. They were both more than familiar with the Blurryface ideology and they knew full well what it would mean if "he won". It would mean relapsing, depression and the word that neither of them wanted to even think about; suicide. 

"He won't," Jenna said in a tone that left absolutely no room for argument and Josh nodded, adding: "We'll make sure of that."

"But what if you leave?" Tyler whispered: "People al-always leave."

"We're not going anywhere," Josh said, pulling the brunette closer: "Not now, not next year, not ever."

Tyler nodded shakily, eyes filling with tears again as he spoke: "I don't know what I did to deserve both of you but it must've been something very right because I'm so lucky. I'm so lucky. And I'm so sorry for d-doubting you, but I--I just--" 

"We know," Jenna whispered and they both pulled Tyler to sit in between them, putting their arms around him. Tyler buried his face in his hands and just cried for a little while, Jenna and Josh both rubbing his back and keeping him safe. Tyler calmed down after a while of helpless sobbing and hiccups and just quietly said: "Just--Just don't forget about me, please? I-I will doubt you and I will have s-shitty days and I'm so s-so sorry that you h-have to go through them w-with me, but pl-please just don't forget about me because I'm n-no good without you."

Josh and Jenna both wholeheartedly promised him several times and after they managed to calm their boyfriend down, they all went back to bed, with Tyler safely in the middle. They didn't sleep, but they were all quiet, just enjoying each other's company and being happy. Really truly just content and happy. There was always that worry, creeping behind the silver lining but they managed and they knew that they could save Tyler. 

So yeah, most of the time life was very good. A little hectic, sure, but so very rewarding. Tyler had his bad days, but Jenna and Josh were always there. When Josh's anxiety got the best of him, Tyler and Jenna comforted him. If something was bothering Jenna, the boys helped her. It worked. And it was good. 

When Tyler showed them the lyrics to Doubt for the first time and sang it to them, they both spent the rest of the day making him feel loved and special by cooking for him together and taking him to the movies. They made Tyler laugh and forget why he had ever doubted them at all. 

Tyler changed the pronouns to tear in my heart one time during a performance, when Josh had obviously been a bit upset that they couldn't be officially together. Tyler had easily averted the real reason when he had been asked about it, but of course he had told it to Josh, who had been moved to tears. Jenna had FaceTimed them that night and told Tyler that what he'd done was amazing. 

It worked. And everyone was happy for each other. And most importantly they were happy with each other. And slowly but surely Tyler's doubts were washed away, like the paint after each show when their tour finally started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. This might just be a one-part drabble but if you want more I could definitely see myself writing more.


End file.
